Heaven Is A Place On Earth
by BecomingScarlett
Summary: Elena is an angel, sent to Earth to complete a journey she knows nothing about. With a few words of advice, she is sent out of heaven and cannot return until she's completed her assignment. She was warned she'd form an alliance in the most unexpected of places, but she never imagined that it would be with a vampire named Damon Salvatore. - AU - Delena! Rated T, but may go up.
1. Chapter 1 - Fallen Angel

**Welcome to my new Delena story! I really hope you guys like it! It's much different than It's A Boy Girl Thing, but I think you guys will find it's going to be just as fun to read :) I've been jotting down ideas for the past 2 weeks trying to come up with an idea worth writing. I now have pages and pages of Delena story ideas, and this is the one I decided to start writing first. Review; I need to know if you guys like it so I know whether or not to continue. :)**

**I have not seen a story where Elena is an angel, so I thought it'd be fun to try something new. Elena being an innocent angel corrupted by bad boy vampire Damon sounds like fun, does it not? Well, if you think it does, then read :) And let me know if you like. Next chapter will be up soon, as this is more like a 'prologue' chapter. **

**-BecomingScarlett**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. This fact will never change. Please don't make me repeat myself...;)**

* * *

**Heaven Is A Place On Earth**

**1 - Fallen Angel**

_"The wall was made of jasper, and the city of pure gold, as pure as glass. The foundations of the city walls were decorated with every kind of precious stone...The twelve gates were twelve pearls, each gate made of a single pearl. The great street of the city was of pure gold, like transparent glass...The city does not need the sun or the moon to shine on it, for the glory of God gives it light...there will be no night there." (21:18-19, 21, 23, 25 NIV)_

I am Elena.

My name means 'the Bright One'.

I am an Angel of Light.

These three things I am certain of. Everything else? I'm still trying to figure that out...

I am _different_ from the other angels. I know that humans find their differences to be special, something that make them unique and separate them from all the others, and I wish that I could share the same optimism, but I'm tired of being treated like an outcast. All the other angels know their place, their _purpose_, here in the House of our Lord. I know nothing. I was not born with all the knowledge of the Earth as the other angels were. They look at me strangely. They pretend to be nice, but I know they find me odd. I've even heard one of the angels compare me to the fallen angel Lucifer, known to many now as Satan or the Devil. They don't think I notice when they avoid me...but I do.

When I can't take the stares of the other angels any longer, I retreat to my secret place thousands of miles below them on the puffy white cumulus clouds that float close to Earth. It is practically forbidden territory for the angels, but I've never been chastised before. Perhaps it is because I am different. Or maybe it is because I've never broken the rule and gone down to Earth, or even worse, revealed myself to the humans! I've been curious, so curious I am ashamed of myself, but I've never given in to temptation. The cumulus clouds are a place of solace only; they are a place to observe, to study the humans and learn how to be a real and proper guardian.

A wistful sigh escapes my lips as I settle on a small, fluffy cloud, "Why do I feel this way?" I frown as I stare down upon a quiet town and try and assess my emotions. These aren't feelings an angel should have. "Why is everything I do abnormal or taboo?" _Can't I just be normal? _I finish in my mind, even though I know God is always listening and can hear my thoughts if He so pleases. I am too disheartened to consider the consequences though, and I know that trying to change how I feel inside is not worth the effort; it is impossible.

I know not why I feel this way, but as I watch the evening settle upon the forested town below me, I feel my own troubles melt away. Observing is my favorite part of the day. I am absolutely fascinated by the human race. Everything they do seems so fun and exciting. I see the hardships and the heartaches and the sorrows, but as an angel I don't know pain - well, I think I know pain, but I do not know for sure - and I'd really like to have these experiences. I feel it would help me understand who I am and what my purpose is. "Surely I must have a purpose..." I murmur into the wind.

Sometimes I think it was a mistake that I ended up in Heaven, and I was meant to be nothing but a mere mortal, but then I remember that our Lord makes no mistakes. Everything that He has created was made exactly as it was intended to be. I was made to be the angel who stood out amongst all others. It was His intent for me to be different than the others. _But why?_

I feel something wet and warm trail its way from the corner of my eye down my cheek all the way to my chin, where I catch it with my fingertip and stare at it questioningly. _What's this? A teardrop? _I've seen humans cry before, many, many times; they cry when they are hurt or angry, they cry when they are sad or embarassed, and some even cry when they're happy. I've never seen an angel cry. _Can angels cry?_ Well, the proof is right there on my fingertip.

A golden beam of light from above illuminates my cloud, and I quiver in fear and awe as I hear the voice of He who I was created to worship call out my name. "Elena," He speaks, and his voice is all around me, "My Child, you have no reason to fear. I am a great and powerful God, but am I not understanding and forgiving as well?" I do not have the voice to answer, so I simply nod and hope He feels the honesty in that gesture. "I have watched you suffer in silence, wondering of your purpose but never once doubting my actions to be right and true. You are a special angel, Elena."

"I don't feel special," I admit in a quiet voice, a few idle tears dripping from my eyes; although I am not sure if they are tears of sadness or wonder.

His voice grows louder, "You _are_ special. You were created by me, of me, for me, and you have a greater purpose than you could ever imagine. You are different because you need to be, Elena. I have never made an angel like you before, and that makes you one-of-a-kind."

His explanation magnifies my curiosity ten-fold, and the emotion I felt before over my existence is nothing compared to what I feel now. I am so full to the brim with emotion that I feel I might burst. _I have a purpose. _I think proudly, _I am different for a reason. I am one-of-a-kind. _

I only have one small question, "Why?"

"There are some journeys we are meant to take on our own," God tells me wisely, as only He could, "They are the most difficult, the most dangerous, and the most frightening...but they are also the most rewarding journeys." After a pause in which I realized He was not going to answer my question wholly, He confirms my fears, "I am sorry that I cannot tell you more, Elena, but this is a journey you must take without guidance. This does not mean you will be alone or without help; you will form an alliance in the most unexpected of places, but you should not be afraid. I will be with you. I am always with you. I know that you will succeed, Elena. I have faith in you, and you must have faith in yourself. The answers to all of your questions will be discovered in time."

"I'm going on a journey?" I have to wonder, suddenly feeling all kinds of unprepared for something so daunting and unexpected. "What will I need? When am I going? What if I'm not ready yet...?"

Surprisingly, a rumbling roll of laughter meets my ears next, and I feel my eyes widen in shock. "If you weren't ready, we would not be having this conversation. You are ready, and you will not fail. Have faith. Stay strong. Believe in yourself. Listen to your intuition. You may not know the purpose of your journey, but you know where to start...you just have to trust your instincts..." As he speaks, his voice, as well as the brilliant light accompanying it, begin to fade. By the end, both have completely disappeared into thin air. I let His words soak in as I lay back on my fluffy, cumulus perch and ponder what my journey may be.

Suddenly, I feel my body begin to sink, the cloud below not willing or able to hold my weight any longer. By the time I realize it, I've already sunken through the whole cloud and popped out the bottom, free-falling to the Earth below. I let a surprised gasp escape my throat before I attempt to release my wings and float back up to my heavenly retreat. Only, as I struggle to spread my wings and fly, I soon find I have a very big problem: _My wings are gone!_

Without my wings, I can't stop my body from hurdling head-over-feet towards the ground below. Panic seizes me momentarily, but I hear His words echoing in my head, '_You are ready. You will not fail. Have faith. Stay strong. Trust your insti_ncts.' My instincts are telling me that even though I'm falling to what would appear to be my death, I will not die. Somehow I know that this fall was all part of the journey, and my Lord would not let me die. I am only beginning the journey that will be both difficult and rewarding, that will change my whole life, and that will hopefully answer all the questions I've been asking since the beginning of my very existence.

My body twists and turns in one last, very impressive flip before crashing through a tree and slamming to the ground with an earth-shaking slam. I have never experienced pain before, but I can feel it from my head all the way down to the very tips of my toes. I _hurt_ everywhere, and it is _not _a pleasant feeling at all. I slowly open my eyes, blinking up at the darkening evening sky, and as I do I hear footsteps approaching. I try and sit up, but I don't have the strength. The scenery before me is spotted with black dots, and they quickly grow bigger and bigger until they fill my eyes. I see nothing. My ears fill with a dull buzzing noise, before everything goes silent.

* * *

**Please Review & Follow! I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon, and it will be much longer and more fun :) & Damon will be in it...just saying ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Have A Little Faith

**I can't believe I finished Chapter 2 today :) I was so surprised and happy that I decided to just post it today as well :) Give you guys a little more to read and decide if you think you're going to like it. **

**Feedback, please. Review. Follow. Let me know what you think. Suggestions/comments/anything! Other characters from TVD will show up sooner or later...Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, etc.**

* * *

**Heaven Is A Place On Earth **

**2 - Have A Little Faith**

"Elena..."

I hear a familiar, soothing voice faintly, almost like someone speaking through a closed door. It can't be her though...she's Up there, and I'm down here now. I open my eyes and immediately am disoriented at the change of location. I know I fell to the Earth, I can still feel the dull ache through-out my body from the fall; so, how can I be back in Heaven?

_Did something go wrong? _I wonder, shielding my eyes from the nearly-blinding light.

"Elena..." Again, I hear the voice of my mentor, Guardian Miranda, but it is much clearer now. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," I reply, my eyes still unaccustomed to the brilliant light of the heavens, "I can't see you, though. What's wrong with my eyes?"

I feel warm hands wrap around my own and squeeze reassuringly. "You're going through an adjustment, Elena," Miranda explains in an enthusiastic tone, "To help you fit in on your journey to Earth."

"Is that why my wings are gone?" I ask, squinting through my eyelashes to catch a glimpse of her face. I can only manage for a few moments, but in those precious seconds I see her smile proudly. For one, scary moment I almost think..."Am I human?"

"No, no, Sweet," Miranda corrects confidently, "You're still very much an angel; a powerful angel. Your wings could put you in danger on Earth so they had to be hidden for now, but you are an Angel of Light, and you will still be allowed your power to protect yourself. You've been given human senses, to fit in, which would explain why you were injured in the fall, and also why your eyes are too weak for the Light of the Lord." She must notice the absolutely _terrified_ expression on my face, because she quickly soothes, "Don't worry, Angel; your body is healing itself right now, as we speak. You won't lose your body's ability to heal. You're simply going to have to adapt to feeling things the same way humans do. You'll catch on quick, Elena. You are so strong, and I am so proud to be your mentor. You will do great things." She smiles, her eyes glittering, and I almost wonder if I'm witnessing another angel on the verge of crying.

"Why do I feel like you're saying goodbye to me?" I wonder, feeling hollow and empty inside as I close my eyes once more and picture my life without Miranda to guide me.

"Because this is goodbye, Sweet One," Miranda confirms, dropping a kiss to my forehead, "Only for a while. We will see each other again. Have faith."

"I do," I squeak out in a quiet voice, "But I am going to miss you, Miranda."

"There's no need," She says mirthfully, "I will be watching you, Elena. When you need me, I'll be there. Now, it's time for you to wake up..."

Even before she is finished speaking, her voice begins to fade away to nothing. I try to cling to her hands but mine slip right through and I'm left grasping at air. I carefully open my eyes, but this time I am met with no blinding light. I see the cool navy blue of evening settling into night beyond the trees of the forest I landed in after my fall from the heavens. It is almost like my meeting with Miranda was only a dream, but I know it was more than that.

I can't lose myself to the emotion of this brand-new situation, though. I was sent on a very important journey. I have to figure out _what _the journey is still, but I have faith I will be able to find the beginning, just as the Lord said I would. From there, I'll take everything one step at a time, and I'll follow my instincts, and I will figure out what the purpose of my journey is. The Lord did say I would form an alliance, so I can take comfort that I won't be alone. _I have been practically alone for one hundred years already; what's a few more? _

I am startled out of my thoughts by the sound of hard shoes crunching through leaves on the dirt. I sit up, focusing my ears on the sounds to pinpoint the location. I am surrounded by trees, but if I'm hearing boots then someone is nearby and maybe they can help me figure out where I am. I was somewhere over the East Coast of North America when I was floating in the clouds, but I have no idea where I landed. I am thankful it wasn't in the middle of the ocean, because I don't think I'd be a very good swimmer. I stand up, glad my body has healed and I no longer have to suffer, and dust off the white silk fabric of my robe. I briefly wonder how I am to fit in when I am dressed in such a fashion when I notice a figure step into my line of sight.

"Oh!" I gasp, blushing deeply when I see it is a very handsome man. I frown at the obvious human reaction and then add out of politeness, "Hello." He hasn't moved since he first laid eyes on me, and his mouth is slightly agape. It gives me time to study him; tall and lean build, dark hair that is black as a raven, skin a milky white color, and eyes a piercing and icy blue. I wonder for only a moment if he himself is an angel.

"Hello, Little Angel," He returns my greeting, his handsome face twisting into a wicked smirk that causes me to realize how very wrong I was at first impression. He is not magestically beautiful, like an angel. He is dangerously handsome, sinfully sexy, like a _demon._ "You look lost...did you wander too far from the party?"

My first instinct is to back away from the stranger, but I only put another step between us before his words cause me to pause. _How does he know I'm an angel? What party is he referring to? _Instead of accusing him of being a follower of Satan, I decide to go along with his theory that I'm a party guest of sorts. I only hope this isn't a trick, and I won't be making a mistake in following him. He doesn't seem so evil, for a demon..._If that's what he is._

"Well, I'd be more than happy to escort you back to the Mayor's, but I'm afraid I need to know one thing..." He says slowly, his intense blue eyes wandering up and down my body and causing me to feel extremely embarrassed. He finally snaps his eyes back to my face and concludes, "Your name?"

I swallow my relief that he didn't just call me out on being an angel and reply neutrally, "Elena. What is your name?"

"Damon," He states proudly.

"Hm," I nod. _How fitting. _His name almost sounds like 'demon'. I remind myself it isn't right to pass judgement on others, so I try and smile kindly at him. After all, he did offer to help me. "I'm glad to have met you, Damon."

He nods and smiles charmingly as he gestures for me to start walking the way he came from. We walk in mostly silence, him staring at me the majority of the time. It is actually rather unnerving to have one's face examined so closely. I have never looked upon my own face - we don't have mirrors in Heaven; worrying about one's looks is vain so there is no need for mirrors - but for the first time in my existence I am curious to know what I look like that holds his rapt attention.

"Is it not rude to stare?" I ask pointedly, but keep my tone light. I am not angry, but I would like him to stop. I hope he gets the point.

Damon clears his throat and averts his gaze elsewhere. He doesn't apologize, and a moment later his eyes are back on me. I look at him questioningly, curious why he'd keep staring even after being asked to stop. Suddenly, at a speed far faster than that of the average human, Damon closes the distance between us and pushes my back against a tree. I gasp in surprise at how cold his hands feel on my shoulders. _He's definitely not a human; that confirms it._

"What are you?" Damon practically hisses into my face, "You're not a human; you have no heartbeat. But your body is warm." He slides his hands down my arms to back up his words, and a shiver runs through me. "Your skin..._glows_ almost. I've never seen anything like it. You're not a normal girl, so tell me what you're doing in Mystic Falls."

I feel my mouth go dry when he points out every flaw of my disguise. I might not have my wings, but that doesn't make me human. Not in a demon's eyes. I am more than sure now that Damon must be a demon. What else could he be? I have heard many stories of demons wearing the faces of attractive men or women to seduce humans into conspiring in their evil ways. Demons live amongst the humans and try to create an army of sinners to sit at Satan's back. If Damon is a demon then it is not safe for me to be near him. Why would my good and loving God drop me off in a Demon's Lair?

Out of my peripheral, I see a bright star twinkling to catch my attention. I hadn't realized the sky completely darkened and the stars began to glow in the time that Damon and I started talking. This one star in particular seems to be sparkling extra bright just for me, and as I look up to take in it's view fully, I hear His words in my head, '_You will form an alliance in the most unexpected of places, but you should not be afraid.' _He couldn't possibly have meant...? Why would He want me to...? I can't question His will though...

Damon shakes my shoulders, drawing my attention to him once more, and he repeats his earlier question slowly, digging his fingers into my shoulders harder with each word. "What. Are. You?"

Instead of allowing him to injure me further, I decide to test the powers Miranda assured me I still have access to. I close my eyes for a moment and focus my inner light on spreading through my body to my shoulders, where Damon's hands are clasped tightly, and I feel a soft thrumming fill my chest. When I open my eyes, Damon is staring at me curiously before he releases my hands with a startled and pained cry. He hisses out a few swears, which cause me to blush, and howls that I burned his hands.

Ignoring his complaints, even though I do feel slightly bad for him, I point out, "I thought you already knew what I was." I gesture towards the outfit and shrug one shoulder awkwardly as I state matter-of-factly, "I'm an angel." I bite my lip and try and hold back the suspicion in my voice when I return the question, "What are you?"

"An _angel?_" Damon scoffs, "I only said that because of the costume! It's Halloween; who do you think you're fooling? You might be a pretty face, _Elena_, but I hate to break it to you...there are no angels." He sighs almost longingly, "I've been around a long time. Trust me, if there were angels, I'd know."

_It's Halloween? I had no idea. _I guess that will help with my fitting in since tonight is a night where people traditionally wear costumes. Seeing how Damon doesn't seem to believe me one bit, I counter, "Fine. I'm not then. What do _you_ think I am?"

"Well, you're not a vampire," He lists off quickly, shocking me with each reveal because I never knew such horrors existed, "Obviously. You're not a werewolf, because they're - you know - _alive. _You could be a witch, I guess, but not any witch I've ever seen. You're..._different._"

"I am alive," I finally argue, feeling offended that he seems to think my lack of heartbeat makes me dead, "I am alive with light. I am filled with spirit. I'm an Angel of Light, to be _exact_, not that you believe me." I contemplate his previous list of monsters and conclude that he must be a vampire. I wish it weren't true, but I can draw no other logical conclusion. He has no heartbeat, his skin is pale and cold, and he is super fast and super strong. I haven't witnessed him sprout fangs or drink anyone's blood yet, but it is only he and I, and he can't kill me. To test my conclusion, I accuse, "And you're a...vampire."

Instead of verbally confirming, Damon glares at me while his face morphs into something nothing short of demon-like. Tiny black veins slide up his face, surrounding his eyes, and giving them a sunken dead look. The blue iris of his eye is rimmed with red. His mouth opens and an audible cracking is heard as two long fangs descend from his top jaw. He quirks an eyebrow before hissing dramatically, and I try and hold back my fear, but he looks absolutely frightening. I draw in a sharp breath and then turn and bolt away as fast as my legs can carry me.

_I was wrong. Damon can't be the one I am meant to form an alliance with. My Lord would never match me up with this monster_.

Leaves and branches crunch and snap beneath my sandaled feet, and I can hear Damon taking off at super-human speeds behind me. He will most certainly catch up with me before I can escape from him. I was foolish and naive to go against my instincts and trust what I thought was a demon, and now I may possibly never figure out the purpose of my mission.

God chose me especially for this journey, and already I have failed him.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review :)**


End file.
